Super Cool Cori
Super Cool Cori''' is a brand new half hour Wiki Channel Original comedy series coming to Wiki Channel in 2014. The series will follows the life of 14 year old surfing, roller skating, and skate boarding girl Cori Landcaster when her and her famous former pro surfing dad move into a new house with her new step-mom, and two step-brothers. Throughout the series, you're shown the progress and life of the newly blended Landcaster-Jones family. The series stars Casey Fox, as the title role of Cori. The full version of the show's theme song, "High Ground" can be heard here. Overview The series follows the story of two 14 year old Cori Landcaster who is a very outgoing, and active teen girl. She loves to Skateboard, Rollerskate, play guitar, and learned surfing from her former pro surfing dad Donny Landcaster. Nine years after the lost of Lana Landcaster (Cori's Mom and Donny's first wife), he re-marries to a women and they decide to move in together. Now Cori deals with living with a new mom and an older and younger step-brother. She's not in this alone though, luckily she can always call from help on her childhood best friend Robert Silver (though eveyrone just calls him Silver) when she needs a friend to talk too. Throughout the series, you're shown the progress and life of the newly blended Landcaster-Jones family. The series was first brought to the Wiki Channel by NYCgleek. NYCgleek thought it would be good to add another family base show to the channel stating, "There are kids in the world, who live in blended families and I think a lot of families out there can relate to the show and even have a couple laughs while watching". She then went on to say it would be a "Fun Family Series for the Summer". Main Cast 'The Landcasters' *Casey Fox (''ChynaGrane101) as Cori Landcaster - Cori 'is 14 years old and very active for her age. She loves going to the beach to surf, skating, and hanging out with Robert when she can. She's on the school's surf and swim team, and she even knows how to play guitar. She learned most of her surfing from her Dad who was a big pro back in his day. Though she prefers to chill and be one the guys, she can be very girly at times to. She isn't afraid to speak up for her self when she needs to. She can be a little bit of a loner from time to time, but she's always in a good mood. Though her and Tanner argue a lot, at the end of the day they have each other's back. She can be lazy, and sarcastic at times, but it's all with good reason. She is a sweet loveable girl who cares about her friends and family, though she is taking time to adjust to her new living arrangments and new family. *'Donald "Donny" Landcaster - Donny 'is the father of Cori, and a former pro surfer. Born and raised in Hawaii, Donny is a cool, goofy dad, who enjoys spending time with his daughter and also getting along with his new step-sons. Him and Tommy get along great and enjoy making jokes with each other from everything from fart noises to playing pranks on people in the house. He loves his new wife and family, and often surfs on the beach from time to time. He's also a really good cook, which makes Johanna a tad jealous from time to time. He now owns a surf shop where Silver works. 'The Jones *James Stewart as '''Tanner Jones - Tanner '''is the 16 year old popular brother step-brother to Cori and oldest son of Johanna. He plays football, and is very much of a cool ladies man. He's charming, and can be very sneaky sometimes when it comes to sneaking out to go to parties. He always looks out for his little brother Tommy (when he's not messing with him of course). Though he doesn't love the idea of living with the Landcasters or having a new step-dad watching over him, he doesn't express it to much. Tanner at the end of the day is a pretty chill and nice guy. Though him and his new step-sister Cori argue a lot, he's there for her when she really needs him. *Ryan Diggs as '''Thomas "Tommy" Jones' - Tommy is the 10 year old prankster of the family. He always plays pranks on everyone, especially his new step-sister Cori. He gets along great with his new step-dad (a lot better than Tanner does) he often calls him '''D-Dog, as Donny calls him Tom-a-suarous, or whatever nickname he gives him that month. The two of them often play pranks and joke around a lot. Tommy loves racecars, and karate, and becomes intresting in surfing from living with Cori and Donny. He's a nice kid who may play around, but usually does the right thing in the end. *'Johanna Jones - Johanna Jones '''is mother to Tanner and Thomas, and newly step-mother to Cori. She loves having a bigger family, and enjoys having another girl in the house for a change. Her and Cori often bond from time to time. Johanna is exceptionally happy to have Donny living with her, not only because she loves him, but because she has an eye looking on the boys as well. Johannah treats Cori as if she was her own daughter. She is sweet, nice, funny, and not the very best cook, though she often orders take out despite of it. All in all she's a great mother who loves having everyone under one roof. 'Friends' *Conner Weston as' Robert "Silver" Silver'' - ''Robert'' is best friends with Cori, and has been since the two of them were in kindergarden. He always has her back and jokes around a lot. He is kind of a goof ball, but loves surfing, and skating just as much as Cori, and even becomes a member of the swim team too. Robert also hangs out at the house with Cori and Tommy. Everyone except for Johanna calls him Silver, she often calls him Robert and treats him like one of her own. He does this a lot due to him being and only child, which sometimes make the family members say "Go home Silver!". Silver works at the Surf Shop that Donny owns. Servies Overview Episodes 'Season 1 The first season of "Super Cool Cori", was picked up December 17, 2013. International Release Category:Shows Category:Wiki Channel Original Series